Here Comes The Sun
by Memo-Jam
Summary: Feliciano is the sun in Ludwig's life, bringing both joy and pain. Two shot, Gerita, Oocness, etc.


Gerita coming your way guys! Yep, this is angsty in a certain sense I guess... Warning: this may be ooc, as I haven't had much practice with this pairing.

This will be a two shot.

* * *

**_Pain_**

The sky was a deep sapphire blue, with a few candy-floss clouds scattered across it. Ludwig looked ahead, where Feliciano stood, surrounded by leaves in deep shades of russet, gold and bronze. The Italian's caramel eyes were bright as usual, as he ran through the leaves. Ludwig smiled softly. Feliciano had done it again. Without even doing anything, he had made the usually stoic German smile.

"Ludwig! There's little ducks!" The Italian shouted childishly, pointing to the duck pond at the base of the hill they were currently standing on. Sure enough, when the blonde reached the bottom of the hill,he seen a dozen of the birds splashing in the shallow pond. "Aww Ludwig! Look,there's little baby ducks!" Feliciano excitedly shouted, pointing. There was around three ducklings floating uneasily in the water near the older ducks.

Joining Feliciano, Ludwig stared across the water, lost in thought. Soon, the Italian would have to leave Berlin and go back to small Italian village where he lived. He had only known the Italian for a few weeks,but he had developed strong feelings for the Italian, feelings that he knew would never be returned. Feliciano was too naive, too happy, too full of life for someone like him.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!"

Ludwig looked up, noticing Feliciano's face was inches from his own. Wide, innocent caramel brown eyes stared at him, soft brown hair with a weird curl framing the Italian's face. Pouty, yet kissable lips that were tantalizingly out of his reach. Snapping himself out of his daze, he frowned, clearing his throat. "Yes Feliciano?"

"You're really red Ludwig..Do you have a fever?...'ve..." the short Italian said softly, touching touching the Blondes cheek. As soon as the Italian touched his cheek, the German felt himself turn redder. This was ridiculous. Ludwig Beilschmidt was blushing like a love struck school girl. What would his brother say? What would his grandfather say?

Regaining his composure, Ludwig frowned. "What else do you want to do?"

Feliciano's face brightened. "I want to buy some chocolate!" He exclaimed "For my elder brother and grandpa!" The Italian smiled hopefully, looking up at Ludwig. Ludwig sighing, nodding his head.

"Come on then..." He muttered. Feliciano smiled, taking Ludwig's hand in his. The blonde German froze, his eyes widening. He realised then that obviously, this wasn't a romantic gesture; it was a friendly one.

Pulling the Italian towards the busy streets of Berlin, Ludwig felt his heart sink. He only had a few days left before Feliciano left for Italy and there was no way that he'd be able to tell him his feelings- hell, he didn't even know if the Italian was gay.

Deciding to push his feelings aside, the German decided to enjoy the last few days with Feliciano.

* * *

Pushing open the door of the chocolate shop, the two were confronted with a warm, sweet smell of chocolate. Feliciano immediately ran over to the aisles, to see which flavours of chocolate there was. Ludwig lingered by the door, smiling again.

"AWESOME HAS ARRIVED!"

As if Ludwig's day couldn't get any worse. His elder brother, Gilbert had arrived. The Albino clapped his brother on the back, laughing.

"Luddy, you're smiling! Where's the toy-boy?!" Gilbert proclaimed loudly, his ruby red eyes shining. After hearing the noise, Feliciano had ran over, after buying the chocolates. Ludwig faceplants mentally, in reality wanting to slam his head against a brick wall.

"'ve! Ciao Gilbert! You're Ludwig's big brother, aren't you?" Feliciano asked, smiling. Gilbert nodded.

"You're my little bros boyfriend, aren't you?" Gilbert asked.

That was the final straw for Ludwig. "He isn't my boyfriend! I am not gay!" He shouted furiously. There was a long, painful silence afterwards. Ludwig looked at Feliciano. The Italian's eyes were full of tears. Oh no...He must have misunderstood him.

Turning, the caramel eyed Italian ran out the chocolate shop, slamming the door behind him,leaving Ludwig feeling guilty, with a small pain in his heart. Gilbert looked at him, pity showing in his eyes.

"You've done it now brother...You've lost your only friend..I'm going for a beer" the Albino left the shop, leaving Ludwig alone.

Stepping out the shop,Ludwig felt the pain in his heart intensify. No matter how many times Ludwig tried to tell himself it wasn't his fault, guilt always crept back into his head. No matter how many times he tried to block it out, he still seen Feliciano's face in his mind, his caramel eyes full of tears.

* * *

**I'm sorry that was Ooc...I find to hard to chararcterise Germany...please give constructive criticism, I'd love to get better :)**

**The next part is called "joy"**

**-memojam**


End file.
